Valentines Day
by kaitouahiru
Summary: This has been under a little construction. Sorry it's short. Happy Valentine's Day! Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade OlixJohn
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everybody. The original one I wrote of this wasn't that good or that long so I apologize (that was what, my first story) and hope you enjoy this. Special thanks to those who reviewed even though I could've done a lot better! **Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!!!**

Johnny: Take my advice you people who want to write a card for the guy/girl you like...JUST TELL THEM!!! That way you don't have to spend days worrying about whether it's alright or not...

Oliver: Um...Just do what you want...

Enrique: She doesn't own Beyblade. But-

Robert: Don't say anything uncouth!

* * *

Johnny stared in defeat at the card. He, Johnny McGregor…had lost to a Valentine's Day card…Stupid Valentine's Day! He tore up the thirteenth card he had written. Life sucked! He was doing all this for Oliver Polanski...He had fallen for the boy when they had met and realized his feelings only a short while ago. 

"Johnny- what are you trying to do?" Oliver asked, peeking into the redhead's room. Johnny whipped around and blushed when he saw who it was. "Are you alright?" Your face is all red..." He went into the room and reached to take off Johnny bandanna.

"I'm fine. Just a little warm," Johnny said. He moved away from Oliver's hands.

"Oh? Are you making a Valentine's card? How sweet Johnny!" Oliver grinned. "But why are all the papers in the trash can?"

"It's nothing!" Johnny snapped. "Ah-n-no-I mean um..."

"Having trouble?" Oliver smiled. Johnny bit his lip. "I'll help you, okay?" He nodded and sat down. Oliver took another piece of paper and pencil. He looked over Johnny's shoulder as he took the pencil fromJohnny. "Valentine's day is tomorrow. Are you going to have enough time to give it to him?"

"Yeah...I am," Johnny said quietly but Oliver still heard him.

"Alright. So what's this person like?" Oliver asked. Johnny groaned. "You don't need to tell me. I was just curious."

"Oh..." Johnny said, relieved. "H-hey, what're you..." Oliver had taken to sit on his lap.

"It's easier to write sitting down," Oliver said." How's that?" He let Johnny read it over his shoulder and breathed in Johnny's scent. He smiled to himself. Cinammon.

"Perfect," Johnny said, making a mental note to add onto it.

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

So far there's not enough Said

So do you like me Too?

"Glad to have helped," Oliver smiled, forcing himself to remove himself from Johnny's lap. "See ya in a bit." Johnny nodded and smacked his forehead when he read it over. Why hadn't he thought of that? He took another sheet of paper, not wanting to ruin Oliver's work and began writing.

Truth be told

I can't believe it's taken this long

So behold

To witness this writing that's not quite a song:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

So far there's not been enough said

You wrote this last one too

And you know the ending line

Johnny sighed and folded the paper and tucked it into an envelope. In perfect cursive, he wrote Oliver's name. He made sure to turn the envelope over so no one could see the French man's name. Sighing, he tucked himself into the covers and fell asleep.

Sunlight shone through the open curtains and Johnny opened his eyes. He cursed. Why hadn't he shut the curtains last night?

"Johnny, wake up!" Enriqu grinned, bursting through his door. "It's Valentine's Day today and you know what that means!"

"You getting far, far away from me so I don't have to see your face?" Johnny asked.

"No silly! It means cards from girls! The wonderful feelings-"

"Get out of here Enrique!" Johnny said.

"Hey, who's that for?" Enrique smirked, seeing the envelope.

"Don't touch it, dang it!" Johnny said. "Just get out Enrique!"

"Fine, fine..." Enrique pouted. "See you in a few." Johnny sighed and began changing. He knew how the day was going to go. It happened every Valentine's Day. He and Robert would throw away their cards. Enrique would read and fawn over all of his.

And Oliver...well, he didn't know what to expect from him this year...

"Morning, Johnny. How did you sleep?" Oliver asked, smiling. Johnny raised and eyebrow. Was it just him or were the French boy's eyes slightly red?

"Fine," Johnny said.

"Oli, your Valentine's are in the library. Why don't you go read them?" Enrique suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Oliver sighed.

"Is he okay?" Johnny asked when the French boy had left.

"I think he's waiting for a certain someone to give him a certain something, Johnny," Robert said. "Did you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point," Johnny grumbled, the letter in his hand. He walked to where his crush was and dropped the letter on top of Oliver's letters. "Enrique forgot one."

Oliver looked at the letter questioningly and opened it.

* * *

Me: For those of you who've read the original...is it better? worse?

Robert: Do not fidget like that, it's very unladylike.

Me: DON'T CARE ROBERT! Besides, who wants to be lady like and stiff like?

Johnny: I think she means stick like...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Wanted to make this two chapters because...I don't know... I just did...so the story is gonna be short yeah...

**Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Truth be told

I can't believe it's taken this long

So behold

To witness something that's not quite a song:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

So far there's not enough been said

You wrote this last one too

And you know the ending line

* * *

When Oliver looked up from reading it, Johnny was almost out of the library door. He ran up to the red head and hugged him from behind.

"Why...why didn't you tell me sooner?" Oliver asked, his voice hoarse.

"I...I guess I didn't know how," Johnny said, turning around in the embrace so that he was holding Oliver in his arms.

"See, Enrique? Johnny does posseess a certain amount of etiquitte-"

"Were you spying on us?" Johnny said, looking over his shoulder. The Italian and German bladers winced under his glare.

"No! We also made a bet on who would win! Although Robert won..." Enrique pouted. Oliver tightened his grip on Johnny, knowing the red head wanted to kill his friends right about now.

"Why would you make a bet on something like this, Enrique?" Oliver asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Well...to make it more fun," Enrique grinned. "B-but if you and Johnny didn't hook up by the time out bets expired Robert and I were going to help!"

"What were you gonna do? Lock us in the broom closet?" Johnny muttered. Oliver giggled and kissed Johnny. The surprised boy's eyes widened.

"Je t'amour(1)," Oliver said, blushing.

"What does that mean?" Johnny asked. Enrique squealed.

"That's so cute, Oli-!"

"You're dead, Enrique!" Johnny shouted, giving Oliver a quick kiss before chasing after the blond.

"So what does it mean?" Robert asked, walking calmly over to Oliver.

"It simply means-" They winced as they heard a crashing noise. "Everything alright in there?"

"Yes!" the other two Majestics said in unision.

* * *

(1) lol, it doesn't mean "everything alright in there" it either means 'I love you' or 'I like you'

special thanks to botanthegrimreaper98 who pointed this out to me but I couldn't tell what it was. I think (s)he said it could be either je t'aime (that was the one I originally used) or je t'amour, the one (s)he told me about.

Me: Did you guys like? Please review and happy valentine's day again!


End file.
